starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Armada
Daelaam :Great Fleet Amon (2506) |strength= |capital=Shakuras (?–2506) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= |special= }} The Golden Armada was a protoss fleet based on Shakuras. It was the greatest fleet of protoss vessels ever constructed.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 Its members were predominantly Khalai.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. History The Armada was created by order of Hierarch Artanis with the explicit intention of using it to retake Aiur, as it was the only shared interest between the Khalai and Nerazim. At some point the armada's existence was discovered by Radio Liberty.2015-04-09, A Time for Templars: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-10 Taurus IV During or prior to the Second Great War, the Golden Armada took part in an operation on Taurus IV, where the zerg had established a foothold. The armada bombarded the hive cluster from orbit, destroying the zerg's fortifications on the world and warping away the protoss forces on the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Retaliation (in English). 2016-06-20. Heart of the Swarm A group of protoss went on an expedition to the ice planet, Kaldir. There they met and engaged a zerg brood led by Nafash. At some point, Nafash was killed and her brood became dormant. Later, Kerrigan went to Kaldir to reclaim the lost brood and engaged the Protoss Expedition. Their Expedition Leader attempted to contact the Golden Armada, but failed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void As Kerrigan took the Swarm away from the Koprulu sector in order to confront Amon, the Protoss Protectorate was presented with its opportunity to retake Aiur.2015-06-22, E3 2015 – PCGamer StarCraft II: Whispers of Oblivion Prologue Missions Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-24 That the terrans could no longer pose an issue due to the carnage of the Second Great War was another boon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). Cinematic: StarCraft II: The Story So Far (in English). 2015-10-27. Artanis took the fleet under his command in an effort to retake the lost protoss homeworld.2014-11-11, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void – Characters. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 After a period of preparation,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). YouTube. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void opening (in English). 2015-09-13. the Armada launched an invasion of Aiur, in order to deal with the zerg that remained on it. At least one beachhead was established on the planet's surface, where ground forces held off the zerg long enough for a pylon to be deployed, allowing zealots to warp in en masse, engaging the zerg on more equitable terms. Corruption As the invasion progressed, the Armada deployed a massive army outside Kherrisan and fought its way in, reactivating its warp conduits despite resistance from zerg and hybrid forces. The warp network was successfully reclaimed.2015-10-16, The first mission of StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void (Campaign gameplay & impressions). YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-18 However, the invasion went awry as Amon revealed his presence, corrupting the Khala and forcing Artanis to lead his remaining forces in retreat in the Spear of Adun. The Golden Armada was corrupted to his will, forced to attack the Terran Dominion. The Dominion held out against the armada, but gradually began to lose planet after planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015. While Artanis' forces were focused on Ulnar, Amon unleashed the Golden Armada's full might to eradicate all life from planets across the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Recall To Aiur The Armada was later called back to Aiur in response to Artanis attempting to use the xel'naga Keystone to purge Amon from the Khala. However, Artanis and his allies were able to destroy the psi-matrix that would've enabled them to instantly warp back to the planet, forcing the Armada to come the long way.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 When they arrived, the Golden Armada aided Amon's zerg in besieging Artanis' base, but the Hierarch's forces were able to hold them long enough for the Keystone to charge and contain Amon's influence, enabling the Daelaam to sever the nerve cords to permanently free themselves of his control.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 Known Members *Hierarch Artanis (commander) *Executor Selendis *Phasesmith Karax *Kaldalis References Category:Protoss military organizations Category:Amon's Forces